Damn you narutocoyote
by coyote16abel
Summary: Having a bad feeling about their first c-rank calls in the help of his friends look out world because the staff of shock excotic weapons are on the loose. pairings semi-decided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own naruto

[line thing]

With a sigh Naruto swung the massive gernade launcher onto his shoulder the barrel still smoking from the shot fired. Looking at the one human and three dogs and one panther cussing him out naruto just looked the massive creature laying on the ground covered with the net. "so you going to help me?" asked naruto getting a nod he grind and said thanks leaving them to the ire of the dingo waiting for him to complete. The mutiple shots of damn you naruto were herd along with mutiple grilsh screams all throut the night.

[line thing]

Short yea will be long in diffrent chapters though hopefully

ja ne


	2. Oh don't you just hate them

Disclaimer: see chapter one

{line thing}

Sakura and sasuke were waiting for the client,kakashi and naruto to show up what they thought was weird was naruto was late. "WHEN THAT BAKA SHOWS UP I'M GONNA POUND HIM CHA." "**YEAH HOW DARE HE MAKE MY SASUKE-KUN WAIT SHANNARO!" **Don't you just hate her? While both either screamed of hurting naruto or thought about revenge neither noticed a massive shadow appear behind them. "Good every bodys here lets go" Said kakashi as he appeared with the client still no naruto though. "What about that blond kid from yesterday?" "That dosn't matter tazuna besides it's not ready or ever will be good enough to do anything besides d-ranks." responded scarcrow teme to the questin. " That wasn't me." "Then who was it?" "me" at that every body turned around and were nearly scared shitless (sniff sniff) wait make that two were scared shitless the other two weren't. For standing in front of them was a creature standing at 7'6" and appeared to be pure muscle and looking like some kind of dog bloodshot eyes glaring at them. While the three idoits were thinking demon Tazuna on the other hand "T-tr-tran-tans-hu-hum-human." Of course the idiots didn't hear him and prepared to attack him "Yo coyote/daddy sorry were late!" if it wasn't the timly intervention from eight voices.

{line thing}

**Okay is it longer? yes. long as you thought it would be? no. but i'm working on it**

**so tune next time as the crew of the store are introduced don't be surprised if charecters change diffrent animal types.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Blinded by the light

Disclaimer:same as last two not changing

{story start}

Kakashi was wonder were it all went wrong

[five weeks eariler]

The timely arrivial of eight voices turning all saw a brown blur smash into the imposing creatuar causing it to bend forward slightly upon impact. Giving way to it appearnce more showing a cup of hot coco and clothing that basicully said way to early to be up along with a pair of sandells on it feet and ball cap. Getting a look at the seven other voices the three idiots and Tazuna were giving the image of a skunk,wolf,weasle,couger,bloodhound,racoon and Naruto all wearing what to the three idiots bulky items and weapons. To Tazuna the weasle caught his attention lightly armed it to was wearing a hat but this one looked militarish and said Ninja we own the night(1) on it Tazuna instantley recognized him as D.B. Cooper.(2) Turning and looking at the blur they saw a dog like creature hugging the more massive creature. While everybody was trying to catch there breath the racoon rubbed his chest cacthing a round sahped object pulling the pin and sending it fling into the middle of the group catching every bodies attention. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

(one Blinded by the light later)

When his vision returned kakashi was treated to the sight of the massive creature try to strangle the racoon. "you damn idiot why can't you be normal and not nearly kill us!" "ding help" "we're trying." Watching the best could be discribed as a comedy act kakashi cleared his trought catching there attention "oh right well before we go everbody go human." a white light engulfs our furry frends and when they emerge there all human.

{story end}

ok going to end here frankly because i'm stuck but first

1: those that are avid tom clancy readers that have read clear and present danger will get this refrence.

2: He's called d.b. cooper becuase he once posed as a enemy commanders body guard on a flight and did the same thing as d.b. cooper except he stole all the inteligence on the plane then jumping after an american fighter had target lock on the learjet.

Ja ne


End file.
